


One Piece PETs: Edo Time

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [228]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Edo Period, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Adapted from the chapter 821 color spread of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Edo Time**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This phenomenal series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

    Once upon a time, in Edo Japan, there lived a young maiden named O-Nami. She lived in a grand castle, with lots of treasure and many servants who waited on her hand and foot.

 

Although, she was missing something.

 

What could it be?

 

Perhaps the answer lies within this tale.

 

"I feel like I'm missing something," O-Nami piped up, "just wish I knew what it was."

 

She sighed.

 

 _'Maybe a walk through the city will cheer me up.'_ she thought.

 

So she decided to head out. Of course, she had to go by palanquin. Still, it was nice to get out once in a while.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Full Counter (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    From beyond the castle, up in the clouds, lived a god, and a fearsome one at that. His name was Luffy-gami. Anyone who dared to cross him would suffer his wrath...and yet, he was bored. Not to mention hungry.

 

"Meat..." he muttered.

 

His stomach rumbled, emphasizing just how hungry he was.

 

"Urrgh...I know, already!" he shouted. "You told me a hundred times!"

 

"Elder Brother?" a much younger voice called.

 

He looked back to see a young Wolf Sprite.

 

"What is it, Aika?" he asked.

 

"Why can't I go below the Heavens?" the Wolf Sprite known as Aika inquired.

 

"It's dangerous, Aika, that's why."

 

"But I really wanna see what it's like."

 

"You're not ready to go down there. You may be able to take the form of a regular wolf when you're in the Mortal Realm, but do you know what will happen if you die in your physical form? You would never be able to come back here! Your spirit will wander in limbo...and believe me, none of us want that."

 

Aika's ears drooped as she whimpered.

 

"Scary...!" she squeaked.

 

Aika's older brother gingerly pat her on the head, consoling her.

 

"I just want you to be safe," he added, "I don't wanna lose you, y'know."

 

"I do know, Elder Brother." Aika replied. "Thank you."

 

"Anytime."

 

    Luffy-gami left her to go and find something to satiate his hunger. The Young Wolf Sprite sat on a cloud, cheerlessly watching the humans carry on with their daily lives. She sighed, her head resting in her hands.

 

"I know Elder Brother said I'm not supposed to go," she spoke, "It doesn't mean I cannot be bored."

 

 _"Aika!"_ called another younger voice.

 

Aika turned to see a Dog Sprite: her best friend, Kumi.

 

"Oh." she responded in a morose tone. "Hello, Kumi."

 

 _"Why the long face?"_ asked Kumi. _"Oh, wait, lemme guess. Luffy-gami said that you can't down to the mortal world, right?"_

 

"Uh-huh." Aika confirmed with a dismal nod.

 

 _"I hear ya,"_ Kumi sympathized, _"Blizzard-gami won't let me go down, either."_

 

"Elder Brother says that if I die in my physical form there, I won't be able to come back to the Heavens." Aika added. "I'll be trapped in limbo."

 

 _"Blizzard-gami told me that, too."_ Kumi sighed.

 

Aika sighed.

 

"If only I became a Wolf Goddess," she spoke, "Then Elder Brother would let me go."

 

 _"You will, someday,"_ Kumi assured, putting a paw on her friend's shoulder, _"just like how I will someday become a Dog Goddess."_

 

Aika made a small, yet wistful smile. "Thanks, Kumi."

 

_"Anytime!"_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Koro-sensei flying at Mach 20 speed (An Assassination Classroom reference)*****

 

    Below the Heavens, in the mortal realm, the humans went about their usual routine. In the town square, O-Nami peeked out of her palanquin and viewed the many civilians around her.

 

 _'Hmmm...nothing interesting going on today,'_ she thought, _'just the citizens going about their daily lives.'_

 

She sighed in boredom.

 

"I really wish something interesting would happen," O-Nami spoke up, "Otherwise, I just might die of boredom."

 

Wish granted.

 

Suddenly, ***KABOOM!!!*** A nearby building seemed to explode!

 

"What in the world?!" O-Nami questioned. "What was that?!!"

 

"Lady O-Nami, stay inside!" one of O-Nami's guards, Sir Sanji, called. "It's too dangerous!"

 

"O-Okay!" O-Nami replied. "But what's going on out there, anyway?!"

 

All she could hear was the sound of swords clashing, people yelling, children screaming, and more explosions!

 

O-Nami curiously peeked out of her palanquin and gasped, for a troop of bandits were running amok!

 

"Oh, my god...!" O-Nami whispered, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve.

 

"Lady O-Nami, you must stay inside!" Sanji ordered.

 

"O-Okay!" O-Nami complied.

 

With that, she ducked back inside. However, flesh being slashed hit her ears and her palanquin collapsed to the ground.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!!"

 

O-Nami gasped in sheer horror, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

"Lady O-Nami, run!!!"

 

Sanji was on the ground, a spear lodged in his shoulder.

 

"Dammit...!" he cursed through gritted teeth.

 

"Sir Sanji!!" O-Nami cried.

 

All of a sudden, a bandit forced his way into the palanquin and dragged O-Nami out!

 

"AAH!!" Nami shrieked. "UNHAND ME, THIS INSTANT!!!!"

 

"Hahahahaha!!!" laughed the bandit. "Fiesty, aren't ya? I like that in a woman!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Renge being an otaku (An Ouran High School Host Club reference)*****

 

From the Heavens, Aika and Kumi saw the events unfold and gasped.

 

"Oh, no!!" Aika cried. "Kumi, we have to tell Elder Brother and Blizzard-gami!"

 

 _"Let's hurry!"_ Kumi replied.

 

The little Sprites dashed off to the two Gods' location.

 

"ELDER BROTHER!!!" Aika cried. "ELDER BROTHER, THERE'S TROUBLE!!!"

 

 _"BLIZZARD-GAMI!!!"_ Kumi shouted. _"BLIZZARD-GAMI, WHERE'RE YOU?!"_

 

    Soon, they found them. Luffy-gami, and his Makami companion, Blizzard-gami, were lounging on the clouds. Luffy-gami was chowing down on Heavenly meat.

 

"Mmmm...!" he hummed, savoring every bite. "This is good meat."

 

"ELDER BROTHER!!!!" Aika cried.

 

"Huh?" Luffy-gami asked. "Aika? What's wrong?"

 

"There's trouble in the mortal realm!" Aika answered. "Some bandits are trying to hurt this orange-haired lady!"

 

" _Nani?!_ " Luffy-gami exclaimed. "Where?!!"

 

"In the city!" Aika answered, pointing below the Heavens. "Hurry and help her!!"

 

"On it!" Luffy-gami replied. "Let's go, Blizzard-gami!!"

 

 _"Right!"_ barked Blizzard-gami.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Wind Scar (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

"AAAGH!!!" O-Nami cried as she was dragged across the dirt by her hair. "RELEASE ME, AT ONCE!!!"

 

The bandits only laughed.

 

"You're not in any position to be giving orders, wench!" one of them spoke. "You're in our power, now!"

 

"Lady O-Nami!" Sanji cried. He grunted as he tried to get up, but his shoulder was still injured. "Dammit all!"

 

The bandits laughed at his plight.

 

"Pathetic!"

 

"Look at him writhe!!"

 

"Some bodyguard you are!!!"

 

Sanji growled at them.

 

"Come on, men!" called the leader. "Kill him and let's take the wench!"

 

    His lackeys raised their weapons, roaring in agreement as they prepared to impale Sanji. And just when all hope seemed lost...something appeared in the sky.

 

"What the...?" asked one of the bandits. "What is that? A bird?"

 

This was no bird.

 

It was actually an angry divine being.

 

The citizens gasped in both surprise and fright.

 

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" a man shouted. "IT'S THE DIVINE LORD KAMI!!!"

 

On that, everyone ran away.

 

"Lord Kami...?" O-Nami whispered. "It can't be!"

 

But it was. Luffy-gami and Blizzard-gami were flying down from the clouds.

 

"B-Boss, we should really get out of here!" one of the bandits cried. "Don't you know who those guys are?! They're Luffy-gami and Blizzard-gami! The divine beings who protect this village!!"

 

"Shit, let's go!" the bandit leader yelled. "I'm not crazy enough to take on two gods!!"

 

"What about the girl?!" asked another bandit.

 

"Did you not hear me?!" his leader questioned. "Leave her and let's get outta here!!"

 

On that command, the bandits fled.

 

O-Nami stared in surprise as they ran away before turning her gaze to Luffy-gami.

 

"U...Um...Thank you for saving me, Lord Kami." she spoke up.

 

When Luffy-gami looked down at her, the young maiden flinched at his powerful gaze, and yet, it felt like she could be calm with him.

 

"L-Lord Kami...?" O-Nami inquired, meekly.

 

A pause...until Luffy-gami held his large hand out to her.

 

"Eh?" O-Nami muttered.

 

"You okay?" Luffy-gami asked. "Can you stand?"

 

"I think so," O-Nami answered, "but Sir Sanji's hurt!"

 

"Blizzard-gami is helping him," spoke Luffy-gami.

 

O-Nami looked to her left and saw Blizzard-gami helping Sanji onto his back; the spear had been removed from his shoulder.

 

"Thank goodness." O-Nami uttered with a relieved sigh.

 

"You better get home," added Luffy-gami, "Make sure your friend gets medical attention."

 

" _H-Hai._ " O-Nami replied with a nod. "Thanks again."

 

With that, she and Sanji headed back home.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kikyo's arrow (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

Aika sat in the Heavens, waiting for her brother to return. She held onto a little white cloud, sighing out of both boredom and cheerlessness.

 

Suddenly, she spotted something and gasped happily.

 

"Elder Brother!" the Wolf Sprite cheered, running to her older brother. "You're home!"

 

"Yeah," Luffy replied as he pat Aika on her head, "I saved the girl."

 

"That's good." Aika smiled.

 

"...Yeah, I guess," Luffy-gami concurred, distantly.

 

"What's wrong?" Aika inquired, concerned.

 

"...I can't stop thinking about that mortal girl," answered Luffy-gami.

 

"Really?" Aika asked, blinking. "Was she pretty?"

 

"I guess..." Luffy answered with a shrug.

 

Aika sat in his lap, looking at him wistfully.  _'Elder Brother.'_

 

*****Back in the Mortal World*****

 

O-Nami sat in her room, looking through her window; Sanji was recovering from his injury.

 

 _'I'm glad that Sir Sanji will be all right,'_ O-Nami thought, _'Still...I can't stop thinking about...him.'_

 

    She recalled Luffy-gami towering over her, holding out his hand, and his intense gaze. O-Nami didn't know what to make of the Divine Being. Most people feared those who haled from the Heavens, and yet, she felt rather...safe.

 

 _'I wonder if we'll ever cross paths again,'_ O-Nami pondered, _'Lord Kami...'_

 

"Lady O-Nami," a reindeer named Chopperemon called, gaining her attention, "Lord Momonosuke has arrived."

 

"I see," she noted, "Tell him I'll be present soon."

 

Chopperermon bowed his head before leaving.

 

O-Nami arose from her mat and dusted herself off. Next, she went out to meet her guest.

 

"Hello and welcome, Lord Momonosuke," she greeted, cordially, "I am glad you could make it."

 

"Thank you, Lady O-Nami." Momonosuke replied, bowing courteously before O-Nami. "And might I add you are looking exceptionally lovely."

 

"Get on with it," O-Nami hissed.

 

"Right," Momonosuke chuckled, nervously, "Umm...well...I was wondering if you would consider joining our lands together...?"

 

"There's no political marriage involved, is there?" O-Nami inquired, crossing her arms. "Because if there is, just know that I'm way too old for you and you're way too young and perverted for me."

 

 _'Harsh...'_ thought Momonosuke.

 

Yes, O-Nami was known far and wide for her sharp mind and her equally sharp tongue. They were her greatest weapons, after all.

 

Besides, she's right, Momo. You're a pervert.

 

"I was thinking more of a treaty," explained Momonosuke, "no political marriage required."

 

"Oh, then, that's fine!" O-Nami beamed.

 

"Perfect!" Momonosuke exclaimed. "When would you like to get started?"

 

"We can start now." O-Nami answered.

 

"Excellent!" Momonosuke answered.

 

Thus began the unity of two lands. O-Nami and Momonosuke both signed the treaty.

 

Those present for the signing were their retainers, Kin'emon, Kanjurou, Raizou, Chopperemon, Bonekichi, and Sanji.

 

"There," spoke O-Nami, "Done."

 

"Now our two lands are one." added Momonosuke. "Thank you, Lady O-Nami."

 

"Think nothing of it, Lord Momonosuke." O-Nami replied. "Come again soon."

 

"Will do." Momonosuke bowed. "Come, my retainers!"

 

" _Hai!_ " complied Kinemon, Kanjuro, and Raizo. With that, they left.

 

    O-Nami was escorted back to her room by Sanji. She sighed as she lied down on her bed, her head turned to the side as she looked at her window again.

 

"Lady O-Nami?" asked Sanji.

 

"Yes, Sir Sanji?" O-Nami answered, not facing him.

 

"Is everything all right?" Sanji asked, concerned.

 

"Yes," O-Nami answered, "why do you ask?"

 

"You've been acting a bit...distant," Sanji replied.

 

"Have I?" O-Nami inquired, distant.

 

"Yes, actually." Sanji answered. "What's wrong?"

 

O-Nami heaved a sigh prior to answering, "I cannot get Lord Kami out of my mind."

 

"Who?" Sanji asked.

 

"You don't remember?" O-Nami reminded. "That big guy with the black muscles."

 

"Oh, that guy." Sanji recalled. "Why are you thinking about him, all of a sudden?"

 

"I don't know." O-Nami answered. "I just...can't take my mind off him..."

 

"Oh..." Sanji muttered in realization. "I understand."

 

 _'It's pretty obvious,'_ Sanji thought, _'Lady O-Nami has taken an interest in Lord Kami.'_

 

O-Nami sighed as she looked out the window.

 

 _'I want to know more about him,'_ she thought, _'Maybe...he and I aren't so different.'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Tsunade's boobs (A Naruto reference)*****

 

Up in the Domain of the Gods, Aika viewed O-Nami's castle.

 

"Such a big place," she commented.

 

 _"Aika, what're you looking at?"_ Kumi asked, walking over to her friend. _"It's almost bed time, you know."_

 

"That castle where the orange-haired lady lives," Aika answered, pointing down towards O-Nami's castle, "I'm almost certain she's there."

 

 _"Almost certain?"_ Kumi repeated.

 

"...Kinda," Aika answered, "the only way to be sure is to go down to the Mortal realm, but Elder Brother says that I can't."

 

 _"You know...I think he might be asleep by now,"_ Kumi pointed out, _"You could just go down, take a quick peek, and come back!"_

 

"What if he wakes up?" Aika asked. "What then?"

 

 _"Uh...let's not overthink it,"_ Kumi answered, _"just take a quick peek and come back."_

 

"O-okay," Aika complied with a nod, "Just a quick peek."

 

 _'I need to see that mortal woman,'_ the Wolf Sprite thought, _'I wanna see why Elder Brother won't stop thinking about her.'_

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by the Serpent Sin of Envy (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

O-Nami was about to head to bed.

 

"Goodnight, Lady O-Nami." her female servants bowed.

 

"Goodnight," O-Nami replied.

 

She closed the doors to her room and advanced toward her futon. By that point, she sighed as she lied down.

 

"What a day it's been," she began, "Maybe I'll forget about Lord Kami over some sleep."

 

She closed her eyes, and began to dream.

 

*****Dream Sequence brought to you by the Boar's Sin of Gluttony (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    O-Nami was taking a stroll through a zen garden. She smiled, pleasantly, as cherry blossoms fluttered down to the ground around her. Birds twittered about as they flew by her, and butterflies gently fluttered around her. Truly, this was paradise.

 

She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

 

Suddenly, there was the crash of thunder.

 

"Kyaa!!!" O-Nami shrieked.

 

Soon, it started raining.

 

"Great." O-Nami spoke, dryly. "Now what?!"

 

Lightning flashed across the sky, frightening her. "I had to ask...!"

 

O-Nami dashed away, screaming her head off.

 

*****Outside O-Nami's dream*****

 

O-Nami groaned in her sleep, but as she slumbered, Aika watched through a window.

 

"She looks like she's having a bad dream." the Wolf Sprite whispered. "I hope it's nothing serious."

 

*****Back inside O-Nami's dream*****

 

O-Nami sat under a pagoda, waiting out the storm.

 

"To think, this dream started out so nice." she noted.

 

"Excuse me."

 

"Huh?" O-Nami muttered before she looking around.

 

"Down here."

 

The orange-haired maiden looked down to see a little Honshu Wolf pup with long black hair and golden yellow eyes, blinking at her.

 

"Can I sit here with you?" the pup asked.

 

"Um, sure." O-Nami answered.

 

The young pup sat down next to the maiden, lightly shaking herself dry.

 

"I'm Aika, by the way. What's your name?"

 

"O-Nami."

 

"That's a nice name."

 

"Thank you, and I like yours."

 

Aika smiled and wagged her tail.

 

"So, what brings you here, Aika?" O-Nami asked.

 

"I was just watching you sleeping," Aika answered, "I saw you were having a nightmare, so I went into your dream to talk to you."

 

"...Wait...what?" O-Nami asked, confused.

 

"I'm able to enter other people's dreams," Aika explained, "I'm a Wolf Sprite."

 

"Oh!" O-Nami cried. "I-I had no idea!"

 

"Right now, this is all I can do," Aika answered, "When I get bigger, though, I'll become a full-fledged god, like Elder Brother!"

 

"You have a brother?" O-Nami asked.

 

"Yeah!" Aika nodded. "He's the guardian who protects your home."

 

"What's his name?"

 

"Luffy-gami. He's a pretty big guy with big black arms and black tattoos."

 

O-Nami's eyes went wide.

 

"Is something wrong?" Aika inquired, blinking.

 

"...I think I've met your brother," O-Nami answered.

 

"I know," Aika spoke, "he told me about you."

 

"He did?!" O-Nami asked in surprise. "What did he say!?"

 

"He didn't say much." Aika answered. "For some reason, though, he can't stop thinking about you."

 

 _'Him, too...?'_ O-Nami thought.

 

"I'm actually supposed to be in bed, right now," added Aika, "My Elder Brother doesn't even know I'm here."

 

"You should go back home, then," O-Nami told her, "I wouldn't want you get in any trouble."

 

" _Hai_ ," Aika nodded, stepping out to leave O-Nami's dream, "see you 'round, Lady O-Nami."

 

"Bye," O-Nami waved.

 

Aika vanished in the blink of an eye.

 

*****Dream end brought to you by Hinata's shyness (A Naruto reference)*****

 

O-Nami gasped as she woke up. It was still nighttime, though.

 

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever had," she spoke.

 

She looked out the window.

 

"...Luffy-gami, huh?" O-Nami whispered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas' terrible cooking (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!!"

 

Aika flinched as she heard the booming voice of her brother.

 

"I-I was out," she answered.

 

"Out?" Luffy-gami repeated. "Out, where?!"

 

"...Down...in the mortal world...?" answered Aika.

 

"WHAT?!!" Luffy-gami questioned.

 

"Yipe!" the Wolf Sprite yelped.

 

"Aika, you know you're not supposed to go down to the mortal realm!" Luffy-gami scolded. "At least not yet!! What were you thinking?!"

 

"I just wanted to see that orange-haired lady!" Aika cried. "The one you keep thinking about!!"

 

Luffy-gami's eyes went wide...as an image of O-Nami appeared briefly in his mind.

 

"I only wanted to see what she was like," Aika added, "I wasn't going to be gone long! Just for a few seconds!"

 

"...What was she like?" Luffy-gami asked.

 

"She seemed really nice," Aika answered, "In her dream, she let me sit next to her so we could wait out a storm together."

 

"..." Luffy-gami was silent.

 

"...You're mad at me, now, aren't you?" Aika asked.

 

Luffy-gami heaved a sigh.

 

"...No one else saw you, right?" he asked.

 

Aika shook her head. "No."

 

"Okay, then," Luffy-gami answered.

 

"I'm ready for my punishment, Elder Brother." Aika added.

 

"...No, Aika," Luffy-gami replied.

 

"Eh?" Aika muttered, looking up at her older brother.

 

"For now, you're off the hook," Luffy-gami answered.

 

"Thank you." Aika replied.

 

"Now go to bed," Luffy-gami told her, "Tomorrow's a new day."

 

" _Hai._ " Aika nodded, leaving to go sleep.

 

"...O-Nami, huh?" Luffy-gami asked...before he chuckled. "How interesting..."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Fox Hunt (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Aika was lying next to Kumi, about to go to sleep.

 

 _"So, what was the orange-haired lady like?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"...She was nice," Aika smiled, "and her name is O-Nami."

 

 _"O-Nami, huh?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Mm." Aika hummed with a nod. "I can see why Elder Brother likes her."

 

 _"Does she like him?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"By the look on her face, I think she does," Aika answered.

 

At that moment, she let out a tiny yawn.

 

"Ugh...so tired..." she murmured. "Goodnight, Kumi..."

 

 _"Goodnight, Aika,"_ Kumi answered.

 

The little Sprites drifted off to sleep.

 

*****The Next Morning brought to you by Miso Pork Ramen (A Naruto reference)*****

 

"Good morning, Elder Brother!"

 

Luffy-gami yawned and stretched his arms. "Morning, Aika."

 

"So what are we gonna do, today?" Aika asked.

 

"We could watch over the kingdom," Luffy-gami answered, "Wanna do that?"

 

"Okay!" Aika answered.

 

Luffy-gami smiled before he walked off, and Aika followed after him.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Hiraikotsu (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

Luffy-gami and Aika sat on Cloud's End, watching the kingdom below them.

 

"I wonder how O-Nami's doing," the Wolf Sprite piped up, "You think she's thinking about us?"

 

"Who knows?" Luffy replied.

 

*****Down below*****

 

O-Nami had already awoken to start her day. She stood in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her hair.

 

"Lady O-Nami, what would you like for breakfast?" her servant called from behind her door.

 

"A crab platter with rice," O-Nami answered.

 

"It'll be ready in 20 minutes," her servant replied.

 

"Thank you," O-Nami answered.

 

She gazed out through her window again, recalling her dream from last night. She smiled as she thought of what Aika had said.

 

 _'I wonder what Luffy-gami's like,'_ O-Nami thought, _'I wish I could see him again.'_

 

You'll get your wish very soon, O-Nami.

 

"Thank you." O-Nami spoke. "...Wait, who are you?"

 

Don't worry about it.

 

"Um...okay."

 

With that, she went to go eat.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Foxfire! (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

O-Nami sat in the dining hall, eating some crab meat...although, just a little.

 

"Is the crab meat not to your liking, Lady O-Nami?" her servant inquired.

 

"It's not that," O-Nami answered, "It's just...I can't stop thinking about...him."

 

"Do you mean Lord Kami?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I see..."

 

"I know that I was told my wish would come true, but I certainly didn't expect this."

 

As O-Nami was explaining her dilemma to her servant, the latter noticed something or rather, someone out the window.

 

"Um, Lady O-Nami?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"There seems to some sort of wolf in the window."

 

"A wolf?" O-Nami asked before she looked at the window and saw Aika, blinking at her. "What the...Aika?!!"

 

"Hello, Lady O-Nami!" Aika called, waving.

 

"What're you doing here?" O-Nami asked as she allowed the Honshu Wolf inside of her castle.

 

"I just wanted to see you again," Aika answered, "Oh! And come outside!"

 

"Why?" O-Nami inquired.

 

"It's a surprise!" Aika smiled. "Cover your eyes!"

 

    O-Nami did as she was told. Aika grabbed her sleeve and pulled her along. O-Nami, with her eyes covered, carefully followed the little wolf pup. Soon, they were outside.

 

"Okay! Open!" Aika piped up, and as O-Nami uncovered her eyes, she gasped...for Luffy-gami was standing right in front of her.

 

"...Hey," Luffy-gami greeted.

 

"Lord Kami...!" O-Nami whispered.

 

Aika giggled as she glanced back and forth between the two.

 

"Hello," O-Nami bowed, "It's very good to see you again."

 

"Uhh...what are you doin'?" Luffy-gami asked.

 

"I'm bowing," O-Nami answered, lifting her head, "it's common courtesy to bow before a divine being."

 

"Um, you don't have to do that," Luffy-gami told her, "Seriously."

 

"Wait, really?" O-Nami asked, surprised.

 

"Really." Luffy-gami answered with a nod. "It's okay. You don't gotta be all formal and whatnot with me."

 

"Of course, Lord Kami." O-Nami replied.

 

"Call me Luffy-gami," Luffy-gami added, "I see you've already met my sister, Aika."

 

"She's really sweet," O-Nami commented, "You're lucky to have such a nice sister."

 

"And I never let him forget it!" Aika chimed in.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy-gami laughed.

 

"Luffy-gami?" O-Nami inquired.

 

"Hmm?" Luffy-gami hummed. "What's up?"

 

"If it's all right, I'd like to know more about you." O-Nami answered.

 

Aika smiled eagerly at O-Nami before she glanced at Luffy-gami.

 

"What would you like to know about me?" he asked.

 

"Well, first off, what's it like where you live?" O-Nami asked.

 

"It's actually great," Luffy-gami answered, "Although, sometimes, it gets boring."

 

"How can it be boring?" O-Nami inquired, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You pretty much see the same thing everyday," Luffy-gami replied, "the same gods and goddesses, same scenery...sometimes you gotta have something different."

 

"Tell me about it." O-Nami concurred. "Lately, I've been really bored with my life."

 

"How's your life boring?" Aika asked.

 

"I can't help but feeling that I'm missing something." O-Nami answered. "I don't know what it might be, though. I have many servants, and a lot of treasure, but...I just feel...empty."

 

"Aw..." Aika muttered, dismally. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay," O-Nami assured, "to be honest, I was starting to get used to it after a while...but then that all changed."

 

"What happened?" Aika asked.

 

"...I met your brother," O-Nami smiled as she looked at Luffy-gami, who smiled back at her.

 

"Oh!" Aika exclaimed. "Shishishi!"

 

"Well...I'm glad I could I give you that experience," Luffy-gami admitted.

 

"As am I." O-Nami added. "Would you like to come inside?"

 

"Really? I can come in?" Luffy-gami asked.

 

"Of course!" O-Nami answered. "Aika, too!"

 

" _Honto?!_ " the wolf pup chirped.

 

"Sure!" O-Nami answered. "Come on in!"

 

They entered the castle, where O-Nami's servants bowed before Luffy-gami. They even bowed before Aika, too.

 

"Welcome, Lord Kami," they greeted, "And you as well, Lady Mikami."

 

"There's no need to bow, everyone." O-Nami told them. "They're guests here."

 

"Hi!" Aika greeted, raising her paw.

 

"Hey, you got anything to eat here?" Luffy-gami asked. "I'm kinda hungry."

 

"We have crab meat, if you'd like some." one of O-Nami's servants piped up.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Really?!"

 

"Of course!" O-Nami answered.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "Let's go eat, Elder Brother!"

 

"Sure, Aika." Luffy-gami replied.

 

Soon, they were in the dining hall.

 

"Whoa...!" Aika whispered. "It's huge!!"

 

"Eh, I'm used to it," O-Nami shrugged, "anyhoo, dig in."

 

Luffy-gami sat down as Aika sat next to him, eating a bowl of rice and shrimp tempura.

 

"How is it?" O-Nami inquired.

 

" _Umasou~!_ " Aika exclaimed.

 

"I'm glad that you like it!" O-Nami smiled.

 

"This is great!" Luffy-gami commented, eating crab legs.

 

"I'll be sure to let Sir Sanji know," O-Nami added, "He's the one who made it."

 

"Okay!" Aika replied.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Gaara's Absolute Defense (A Naruto reference)*****

 

"A...a GOD is eating my food?!" Sanji asked in awe.

 

"Yup!" O-Nami nodded with a cheerful smile.

 

"I don't believe this...!" Sanji whispered. "To think that a divine being would satiate his hunger with my cooking...!"

 

"He says it's no big deal," O-Nami replied.

 

"Really?" Sanji asked. "For a divine being, he sure acts casual."

 

"Almost as if he's a normal person," O-Nami added, "It's hard to believe."

 

"Lady O-Nami!" Aika called.

 

"Yes, Aika?" O-Nami asked.

 

"May we please have more snacks?" the wolf pup asked.

 

"You're out already?!" O-Nami asked.

 

"Elder Brother ate them all," Aika answered, "He's still hungry, too."

 

***GROOOOOAARRR!!!!!!!***

 

"AAH!!" Sanji yelped. "A DRAGON!!! TAKE COVER!!!!"

 

"No, that's Elder Brother's stomach." Aika explained.

 

"Sorry!" Luffy-gami called.

 

"Goodness." O-Nami whispered, hiding her lips behind her sleeve. "He must have a big appetite."

 

"Well, Elder Brother fights a lot," Aika answered, "So he has to eat a lot to keep up his strength. Otherwise, he won't fight as good."

 

"That makes sense." Sanji noted. "What if I prepared a large feast for you and your brother?"

 

" _Sugoi~!_ " Aika exclaimed. "Really?!"

 

"Really." Sanji nodded. "It'd by my honor and pleasure."

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "Elder Brother! We're getting more snacks!"

 

"Great!" Luffy-gami called back.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Chidori! (A Naruto reference)*****

 

Soon, Sanji had laid out a massive spread for Luffy-gami and Aika.

 

"Dig in." he told them.

 

" _Itadakimasu~!_ " Luffy-gami and Aika exclaimed before they started eating. " _Umasou~!_ " they exclaimed.

 

"Thanks!" Sanji replied. "Glad you're enjoying it!"

 

It only took five minutes for Luffy-gami and Aika to finish devouring the whole spread.

 

"Whew...!" Luffy-gami said, a hand on his overstuffed stomach. "Man, I'm stuffed."

 

"Me, too." Aika added, rubbing her own bulging belly.

 

"Wow..." O-Nami muttered. "They sure were hungry."

 

"No kidding," Sanji added.

 

"Thanks for the food," Aika spoke, "It sure was good."

 

"You're welcome, Aika." Sanji responded. "I'm glad you and your brother enjoyed your meal."

 

***UUURRRRP!!!***

 

"'Scuse me," Luffy-gami piped up.

 

"You're excused." O-Nami told him. "You can spend the night here, if you want to."

 

"We can?" Luffy-gami inquired. "You sure you have enough room?"

 

"Sure, we do!" O-Nami answered. "And besides, you saved my life the other day. I owe you."

 

"Well...I am feeling kinda tired from eating all that food," Luffy-gami answered, "Plus, it'd be rude to turn you guys down."

 

"So we can stay?" Aika asked.

 

"Yes, we can stay." Luffy-gami answered. "But only for tonight."

 

"Woo hoo!" Aika whooped for joy. "All right!!"

 

**  
***Short timeskip brought to you by Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

Soon, O-Nami presented the divine siblings with a guest room...and it was quite large.

 

"Hope it's to your liking." she spoke up.

 

"It's huge!!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"I'll say it is." Luffy-gami concurred. "You sure live high on the hog, huh, O-Nami?"

 

"You could say that," O-Nami answered, "I am quite wealthy."

 

Aika jumped onto a futon bed, paced around it, and plopped herself down.

 

"Mmm...so soft...!" she whispered.

 

Luffy-gami sat down on the futon, being careful not to accidentally sit on Aika before he lied down.

 

"Haa..." he sighed. "Man, this is comfy."

 

"Goodnight," O-Nami said as she left, "Pleasant dreams."

 

    On that, Luffy-gami and Aika drifted off into a calm slumber. Or so it seemed at first. Aika opened her eyes before she looked up at her brother and climbed up onto his stomach, causing him to stir.

 

"...What's up, Aika?" he asked.

 

"Miss O-Nami is very nice," Aika answered.

 

"Yeah, she is." Luffy-gami concurred.

 

"Do you like her, Elder Brother?" Aika inquired.

 

"Eh?" Luffy-gami asked, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "Uhh...well, I...I guess so."

 

Aika smiled brightly at his answer.

 

"Do you _really_ like her?" she asked, her tail wagging.

 

"Yes, Aika." Luffy-gami answered. "I do."

 

Unbeknownst to the two, O-Nami's room was actually on the other side of the wall, and she was listening to everything.

 

"Oh, my gosh...!" she whispered. "He likes me...?!"

 

 _'Never in all of my wildest dreams did I ever expect to be the object of a divine being's affection...!'_ O-Nami thought.

 

"You think that she could come with us?" Aika asked.

 

"Aika," Luffy-gami started, "you know as well as I do that mortals aren't allowed in the Divine Realm."

 

"But why?" Aika asked. "Why aren't they allowed?"

 

"It's the rules, Aika," Luffy-gami answered, "and as much as I hate the rules, we gotta follow them...but that doesn't mean we can't see O-Nami every now and then."

 

"Oh!" Aika exclaimed. "I'm fine with that!"

 

Luffy-gami smiled and pet his sister's head.

 

"Me, too," he agreed, "Now you go to sleep, okay?"

 

Aika yawned, remembering how tired she was. "Goodnight, Elder Brother."

 

"Goodnight, Aika."

 

With that, they fell asleep.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Tsukuyo Mankanshoku's mystery croquets (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

    O-Nami lied on her futon, staring up at the ceiling. Luffy-gami's and Aika's conversation kept replaying in her mind. She sighed as she shifted to one side.

 

 _'I don't know what to make of this...'_ O-Nami thought. _'How am I supposed to feel?'_

 

She closed her eyes, hoping that her dreams would take her mind off of all that's happened. However, she still couldn't sleep.

 

 _'Dammit...'_ she mentally cursed. _'Why am I letting this eat me up, so much?'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Wind Scar (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

Morning broke. The sun's gentle rays shined down on O-Nami, stirring her from her lack of sleep.

 

"Unh..." she groaned.

 

Her eyes fluttered open, and immediately, she was met by Aika's blinking eyes.

 

"Good morning, Miss O-Nami!"

 

"OH!!" O-Nami cried as she sat up, a bit startled. "Aika!"

 

"Sorry," Aika apologized.

 

"It's all right," O-Nami sighed, "Where's your brother?"

 

"He's outside," Aika answered, "We're getting ready to go back home."

 

"...Oh," O-Nami spoke, sounding a bit dismal, "I-I see."

 

"But he said we can come back later!" Aika added.

 

"That's great," O-Nami replied, her mood perking up a little, "I hope to see you again, today."

 

"As do I!" Aika beamed. "I had so much fun with you, last night!"

 

"Likewise." O-Nami giggled. "It was so nice having you and your brother stay at my castle, Aika."

 

Aika soon hugged O-Nami.

 

" _Mata ne,_ " Aika spoke, "I'll see you later."

 

" _Mochiron,_ " O-Nami replied as she hugged the little wolf pup back, "and have a save trip back home."

 

(A/N: Translation - "Of course.")

 

"Aika!" Luffy-gami called from outside. "Let's go!"

 

"I'll be right there!" Aika replied, then she faced O-Nami. "Later, Miss O-Nami!"

 

"Bye!" O-Nami answered as Aika ran off.

 

At that moment, the Booted Puss Woman sighed.

 

"Better get myself ready," she spoke up, "Got a big day planned."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Senketsu crying uncontrollably (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

 _"You spent the night with her?!"_ asked Kumi.

 

"Uh-huh." Aika nodded. "She was really nice! She even fed us!"

 

 _"Wow!"_ Kumi exclaimed. _"Was the food good?"_

 

"Very!" Aika confirmed. "And Elder Brother says we're going back again, later!"

 

 _"Cool!"_ Kumi smiled. _"You think I could come with you?"_

 

"Sure!" Aika nodded. "And Blizzard-gami, too!"

 

 _"What was that about me?"_ Blizzard-gami asked as he approached the duo.

 

"Visiting the mortal realm." Aika answered. "You should come with us!"

 

_"All right."_

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Hal Hal Infigar (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

    O-Nami was out in the garden, tending to her tangerine grove. The Lady of the Castle took pride in her tangerines. They were said to be the best in all the land.

 

    She inherited this grove from her mother, Lady Bellemere. Sadly, she was killed when O-Nami was just a child, and the Booted Puss Woman missed her terribly. Even today, as she tended to her tangerines.

 

 _'Bellemere...'_ she mentally mourned. _'I miss you so much.'_

 

"Lady O-Nami?"

 

O-Nami gasped before she turned and saw Sanji.

 

"Sir Sanji!" she cried, her paw over her chest. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

 

"My apologies," Sanji bowed, "it's just that you seemed lost in thought."

 

"Oh," O-Nami realized, "I was thinking about my mother."

 

"Ah," Sanji realized, "I see."

 

O-Nami sighed as she held her paws together.

 

"She really loved this grove," she spoke, "She'd tend to it, night and day."

 

"I remember," Sanji recalled, "She loved this grove as much as she loved you and your sister."

 

"Yes," O-Nami concurred, "She left us both with groves of our own."

 

"And you both do a wonderful job taking care of them." Sanji added. "She'd be proud of you."

 

"Thank you, Sanji." O-Nami smiled. "I appreciate it."

 

"Anytime, my lady." Sanji replied.

 

"Anyway," O-Nami started, "we better get ready for Luffy-gami and Aika. They'll be arriving later today."

 

"I better make a bigger spread of food," added Sanji, "They finished that last one in only five minutes."

 

However, as they were about to go inside, something was suddenly thrown at O-Nami's feet. It looked like a little red ball.

 

"What's this?" O-Nami asked, but then, the ball exploded into smoke! "AAH!!!"

 

"Lady O-Nami!" Sanji cried, rushing to the Booted Puss Woman's aid.

 

***BANG!!***

 

A gunshot rang out, and Sanji cried out as he grabbed his shoulder.

 

"Dammit, not again...!" he gritted his teeth from the pain.

 

"Sir Sanji!" O-Nami cried. "Sir--MMPH!!"

 

    A cloth was put over her mouth, and soon after, she began to fall unconscious. At that moment, she was hoisted over a silhouetted figure's shoulders and carried off over the castle walls.

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai (A Bleach reference)*****

 

Luffy-gami, Blizzard-gami, Aika, and Kumi arrived at O-Nami's castle.

 

"Miss O-Nami!" Aika called. "We're here!"

 

No answer.

 

"That's odd," Aika muttered, "How come she didn't answer?"

 

 _"Maybe she didn't hear you?"_ Kumi guessed.

 

"...No," Luffy-gami answered, "Something's wrong."

 

Blizzard-gami sniffed the air, and he growled. _"Something happened here."_

 

"What happened?" Aika inquired.

 

"Help...someone...!!"

 

The four looked up to see Sanji staggering out of the entrance.

 

"Sir Sanji!" Aika cried, running over to him. "What happened?!"

 

"We were ambushed," Sanji answered, "There was a smoke bomb...I got knocked out...and Lady O-Nami--"

 

"O-Nami?!" Luffy-gami repeated. "What happened to her?!!"

 

"She was taken," Sanji answered, "I couldn't see who it was. By the time I woke up, some of the staff were injured, the treasure from the castle had been stolen, and Lady O-Nami was gone! I'm such a fool!!"

 

"Don't you say that!" Aika told him.

 

"But I'm her bodyguard!" Sanji cried. "It's my job to protect her!! If something happened to Lady O-Nami on my watch, I'd never forgive myself!! I'd be forced to commit _seppuku_!!"

 

"No you won't!!" Luffy-gami shouted. "Not while we're around!"

 

"Elder Brother?" Aika inquired.

 

"Blizzard-gami and I are the guardian deities of this land, and there's no way we'll let a single mortal get hurt while under our watch!! Especially O-Nami!!"

 **  
*Woof!*** Blizzard-gami barked in agreement.

 

"Yeah, that's right!" Aika added.

 

 ***Yip!*** Kumi yipped as she jumped up.

 

"We'll get O-Nami back," Luffy-gami vowed, "That's a promise."

 

He mounted Blizzard-gami, who barked as he galloped from the castle.

 

"Good luck!!" Sanji called.

 

"Go get 'em, Elder Brother!" Aika added. "We'll be waiting for you to come back!"

 

"Right!" Luffy-gami replied. "We'll be back soon!!"

 

Blizzard-gami continued galloping forward until he and Luffy-gami were out of sight.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

_'Unh...where am I?'_

 

O-Nami was steadily coming to as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't for some reason.

 

 _'Huh?!'_ she thought. _'Why can't I move my arms?!'_

 

She looked and saw that she was chained to a tree!

 

"What?!" the Booted Puss Woman questioned. "What's going on?!"

 

"Well, well, Lady O-Nami."

 

O-Nami looked up to see...Buggy and the Clown Family.

 

"Who are you?!" O-Nami questioned. "What do you want with me?!"

 

Buggy smirked as he cupped O-Nami's chin.

 

"Why, to sell you, of course," he answered.

 

"What?!" O-Nami exclaimed. "You are NOT doing that!!"

 

"Says who?!" Buggy questioned.

 

"SAYS ME!!!!"

 

"Who said that?!" asked Cabaji.

 

"I DID!!!"

 

Buggy and his goons glanced up and gasped in sheer horror.

 

"IT'S LUFFY-GAMI!!!" cried Mohji.

 

"EVERYBODY FREAK OUT!!!" screamed Cabaji.

 

Soon, everyone ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

 

"Luffy-gami!" O-Nami cried, happily. "You came!!"

 

"Sure I did!" Luffy-gami answered. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

 

O-Nami shook her head.

 

"I'm fine!" she answered.

 

"Good," Luffy-gami nodded, and soon he faced Buggy with a fierce glare, "and as for you!! You've got a lot of nerve, kidnapping O-Nami!!"

 

 _"Yeah!"_ Blizzard-gami barked. _"Who do you think you are?!"_

 

"Uhh...listen, I can explain," Buggy spoke, nervously, "we were just...uh...Mohji, help me out here!"

 

Mohji was hiding behind Richie, the lion.

 

"Mohji!" Buggy yelled. "You coward!!"

 

Luffy-gami cracked his knuckles, causing the Clown Family to gulp nervously.

 

"Say your prayers," Luffy-gami hissed.

 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Buggy screamed.

 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!" Luffy-gami roared as he charged at them.

 

 _  
"Turn away, now."_ Blizzard-gami spoke to the audience. _"This is much too violent for public eyes."_

 

*****Three-minute intermission brought to you by Rangiku slacking off (A Bleach reference)*****

 

O-Nami was in utter shock. She had no words for the brutal onslaught that had occurred.

 

Luffy-gami stood in the middle, seething angrily. Lying at his feet were the bloodied and battered bodies of Buggy and the Clown family.

 

"L...Luffy-gami?" O-Nami asked.

 

Luffy-gami faced the Booted Puss Woman and his expression softened.

 

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologized.

 

"I...It's all right," O-Nami assured, "Thank you for everything."

 

"Don't mention it." Luffy-gami replied as Blizzard-gami bit through O-Nami's chains. "C'mon, let's get you home."

 

    He carried O-Nami in one arm, gathered up all of the treasure that the Clown family had stolen, and mounted Blizzard-gami, who let out a howl before riding off, leaving a trail of clouds.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Yoko Littner's boobs (A Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann reference)*****

 

Blizzard-gami flew above the clouds, literally galloping through the air.

 

O-Nami clung to Luffy-gami, mostly out of fear that she might fall. However, her fear was forgotten when she saw how beautiful the sky looked.

 

" _Sugoi...!_ " she whispered. "It's incredible!"

 

Luffy-gami smiled.

 

"Yeah, it is," he replied, "Almost like you."

 

"W-what?" O-Nami asked. "What did you say?"

 

"Err...nothing," Luffy-gami muttered, "forget about it."

 

"No, you said something," O-Nami noted, "what was it?"

 

"I said forget about it," Luffy-gami answered, facing the other direction, "Just leave it alone."

 

O-Nami only pouted.

 

 _'I know he said something.'_ she thought.

 

After a while, they made it back.

 

"Elder Brother!" Aika cheered, running to Luffy-gami, O-Nami, and Blizzard-gami. "O-Nami!! Blizzard-gami!! You're back!!"

 

"Lady O-Nami!!" Sanji exclaimed. "You're not hurt, are you!?"

 

"No, Sir Sanji, I'm fine." O-Nami assured. "Thanks to Luffy-gami."

 

"You have my thanks," Sanji bowed to Luffy-gami, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to Lady O-Nami!"

 

"Hey, it was no problem." Luffy-gami replied. "Glad I could help out."

 

He gently set O-Nami down.

 

"There you go, O-Nami," he spoke.

 

"Thank you, Luffy-gami." O-Nami replied.

 

"No problem," Luffy-gami answered.

 

"To show my gratitude, you are free to take however many tangerines you wish from my grove." O-Nami added.

 

"Your tangerines?" Luffy-gami asked.

 

"Mm," O-Nami hummed, "Thanks again."

 

"No problem," Luffy-gami responded.

 

A pause...until O-Nami stood up on her toes and kissed Luffy-gami's cheek. Aika and Kumi gasped in surprise.

 

 _"Gasp!"_ Blizzard-gami cried.

 

Sanji blinked in surprise, but then he smirked.

 

    Luffy-gami blushed, clearly embarrassed by O-Nami's grateful gesture. Aika, on the other hand, giggled upon seeing it. O-Nami smiled, and she headed inside the castle. Luffy-gami just watch her...before gently putting his hand on his cheek and smiling warmly.

 

"Elder Brother?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"You sure? 'Cause your face is red."

 

"I've got a cold."

 

"...Okay?"

 

 _"Yeah, right."_ Blizzard-gami and Kumi murmured.

 

**  
***Short timeskip brought to you by Kamina's shades (A Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann reference)*****

 

    O-Nami sat in her room. She set a delicate paw to her lips, remembering how they met with Luffy-gami's cheek. Then, she giggled upon remembering his reaction.

 

"He's a funny one," O-Nami noted, "Cute, too."

 

 _'Still,'_ she thought, _'what did he say, earlier?'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Before My Body Is Dry (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

Luffy-gami sat in the tangerine grove, eating one of O-Nami's tangerines.

 

"Mmm...not bad," he commented.

 

"May I have one, Elder Brother?" Aika asked.

 

"Sure," Luffy-gami answered as he gave her one.

 

Aika peeled away the skin and took a bite.

 

"Mmm! It's so sweet!" she exclaimed.

 

"Yeah," Luffy-gami agreed, "O-Nami grows some good tangerines."

 

"They're the best!" Aika chirped. "Shishishishi!"

 

Blizzard-gami and Kumi were lying beside them, taking a nap.

 

"O-Nami sure is nice, huh?" Aika asked.

 

"Yes, Aika, I know," Luffy-gami answered.

 

"Elder Brother?"

 

"Yes, Aika?"

 

"How do you really feel about O-Nami?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Are you in love with her?"

 

Luffy-gami blushed red at his sister's inquiry.

 

"Uhh..." he muttered. "Well...err...no."

 

Aika made a shocked gasp.

 

"You're not...?!" she asked, sounding close to tears.

 

"I-I mean yes! I am!!" Luffy-gami cried. "I mean, no! I mean...ugh!! I DON'T KNOW!!!"

 

Aika glanced up at her older brother, confused.

 

"I...I just...don't know," Luffy-gami finally answered, "Aika...love is a very hard thing to understand."

 

"Why's it hard, Elder Brother?" Aika inquired.

 

"...I don't know," Luffy-gami answered, "I don't know all the answers...not even to this."

 

Aika's ears drooped, feeling confused and sorry for her brother.

 

 _'What can I do to fix this?'_ she asked herself.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Chestnut Puck (A Berserk reference)*****

 

    Back in O-Nami's room, the Booted Puss Woman was staring out through her window in deep thought. She just couldn't understand these feelings. Now, she did like Luffy-gami, but she wasn't sure if she _really_ liked him.

 

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

"Bellemere was right," she spoke up, "Love really is a complicated thing. I still don't understand."

 

"Lady O-Nami?"

 

O-Nami gasped and turned around, and at her door was Bonekichi.

 

"Are you all right?" he asked.

 

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered. "Just...confused."

 

"What's there to be confused about?" Bonekichi inquired.

 

"Well...it's just," O-Nami started, "I don't know how I feel about Luffy-gami."

 

"I see," Bonekichi acknowledged, "have you told him about these feelings?"

 

"No," O-Nami answered, "I'm not sure how he'd react."

 

"Hmm..." Bonekichi hummed. "Perhaps now might be a good time to try."

 

"What?" O-Nami asked. "Oh, no, I could never do that. I-it'd be embarrassing."

 

"You'll never know unless you go for it." Bonekichi told her. "Just try and see."

 

O-Nami glanced down at her paws, which were tightly gripping her dress. At that point, she sighed. "I will think about it."

 

Bonekichi nodded before he left. O-Nami glanced out through her window again.

 

 _'I wish you were here, Bellemere.'_ she thought. _'You'd know what to do.'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kisame's Samehada (A Naruto reference)*****

 

O-Nami was out in the garden, currently feeding the birds. One of them perched itself on her finger, causing her to smile.

 

"Hello, little bird." she greeted. "Are you lonely?"

 

The bird shook its head.

 

"That's good," O-Nami smiled, "no one deserves to be alone."

 

Her lips formed into a forlorn smile.

 

"You're lucky," she told the bird, "You'll always have someone with you. Me, not so much. Sure, I have a lot of servants, and as much as treasure as I could ever want, but even that can't buy happiness."

 

She heaved a morose sigh.

 

"What's worse," she added, "I think I might have feelings for this guy...but I don't know what to do with them."

 

The bird chirped, concerned.

 

 _"Why not act on your feelings?"_ he asked. _"You might feel better."_

 

O-Nami looked at the bird, and she sighed again.

 

"Maybe you're right," she noted, "I should tell him."

 

 _"That's the ticket."_ the bird smiled.

 

"Thanks," O-Nami beamed.

 

 _"It was my pleasure."_ replied the bird.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Satan Campfire (A Blue Exorcist reference)*****

 

    Back with Luffy-gami and Aika, the guardian deity had just finished eating a few of O-Nami's tangerines. However, he still had a bit of an empty feeling, and it wasn't in his stomach.

 

He heaved a sigh. Like O-Nami, he was also confused about his feelings.

 

His younger sister glanced up at him, wondering what she could do to help him.

 

 _'There must be something I can do,'_ she thought, _'but what?'_

 

At that instant, an idea popped into her head.

 

 _'That's it!!'_ she thought.

 

She ran back into the castle, looking for O-Nami. "Miss O-Nami!" she called. "Where are you?!"

 

"Aika?" O-Nami answered. "What is it?"

 

"Come to the garden!" Aika answered.

 

"Why?" O-Nami inquired. "What's the matter?"

 

"There's something you should know about Elder Brother," Aika answered.

 

"What could it be?" O-Nami asked.

 

"Come to the garden and you'll find out!" Aika answered, running off.

 

Confused, O-Nami followed her.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Chappy the Rabbit (A Bleach reference)*****

 

In the garden, Luffy-gami lied on the ground, snoring.

 

"Elder Brother!" Aika called.

 

Luffy-gami sat up, wide awake.

 

"Huh?!" he cried. "What's going on?!!"

 

"I've brought Miss O-Nami." Aika answered.

 

"Huh?!" Luffy-gami muttered as O-Nami stood by his sister. "W-why?!!"

 

"Because you have something you want to say to her." Aika answered. "Don't you?"

 

"Uhhh..." Luffy-gami muttered.

 

O-Nami blinked at him, curiously. "Luffy-gami?"

 

Luffy-gami chewed his lip before he sighed.

 

"...Okay," he began, "O-Nami, for a while now, I've started having these weird feelings. It...usually happens when I'm around you."

 

"Eh...?" O-Nami whispered, her cheeks growing hot. "W-what do you mean?"

 

"What I mean is..." Luffy-gami started, and he sighed. "I...I'm in love with you, O-Nami."

 

O-Nami was covering her mouth, at a loss for words.

 

"Really...?!" she whispered.

 

Luffy-gami nodded.

 

"I just...didn't know how to tell you," he added.

 

Aika looked at him, and she looked at O-Nami.

 

"...Luffy-gami...!" O-Nami whispered...with tears in her eyes.

 

"Are...are you crying?" Luffy-gami asked. "Oh, no...oh, no, I made you cry! Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so sorry! I'm such a doofus! I--"

 

O-Nami dashed through the garden, threw her arms around his strong neck and pushed her lips against his own.

 

"MMPH!!" Luffy-gami cried in surprise.

 

Aika gasped, covering her mouth.

 

 _"Gasp!"_ Blizzard-gami and Kumi, who had both awoken from their nap, exclaimed.

 

    A pause...but then Luffy-gami slowly closed his eyes, held O-Nami close to him, and deepened the kiss. Aika uttered a happy squeak, and Kumi panted happily as she wagged her tail.

 

 _"Heh."_ Blizzard-gami chuckled. _"Way to go, Luffy-gami."_

 

Not too far away, Sanji, Bonekichi, and Chopperemon also watched.

 

"Good Heavens!" Bonekichi whispered in surprise.

 

"About damn time," added Sanji.

 

"You're not upset, Sir Sanji?" Chopperemon inquired.

 

"Why would I be?" asked Sanji. "Because I have feelings for Lady O-Nami?"

 

"Well, that's what we thought," answered Bonekichi.

 

"You guys can relax," Sanji assured, "Besides, I've been seeing Vivi for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell anyone."

 

"Oh." Chopperemon and Bonekichi muttered.

 

Soon, Luffy-gami and O-Nami broke their kiss, the latter smiling at the former.

 

"Oh, Luffy-gami," O-Nami spoke.

 

Aika was internally squealing at this point, because she was so happy for her brother.

 

 _'Now Elder Brother won't be so lonely!'_ she thought. _'Yay!!'_

 

Kumi yipped.

 

 _"Woo hoo!"_ she cheered. _"Yeah, baby!!"_

 

Blizzard-gami snickered. He, too, was happy for his best friend.

 

Soon, a party was held, and Sanji provided the meals.

 

"Dig in, everyone!"

 

"YEAH!!!" Luffy-gami and Aika cheered.

 

Thus began the feasting.

 

"Hey, look at me!" Chopperemon called, putting chopsticks in his nose.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "That's funny!"

 

    Luffy-gami was stuffing himself on all the food. Aika, on the other hand, was not eating as much as her elder brother. Not to mention she ate more politely.

 

"My, such a polite little wolf," Bonekichi mused, "You'd hardly think that Luffy-gami-sama was her brother!"

 

"How exactly are you brother and sister?" Sanji asked. "You're a wolf sprite and he isn't."

 

"Oh, that's because Aika has a different Mom," Luffy-gami answered, "You see, my Dad's a Flame God, but Aika's Mom was a Makami."

 

"Really?" Sanji asked.

 

"Really." Aika nodded. "Honestly, I didn't even know about Elder Brother's relation to me until several months ago."

 

"You didn't?" Bonekichi inquired.

 

"No," Aika answered, shaking her head, "my mother didn't tell me until several months ago. That was when she..."

 

Everyone fell silent.

 

"I...I see," Sanji whispered.

 

"She sacrificed herself to protect a village," explained Aika, "She was shot, twice, with a special iron bullet."

 

"Goodness...!" Bonekichi whispered.

 

Aika sniffled, wiping her eyes. O-Nami pulled her close to her, gently embracing her.

 

"I'm so sorry, Aika." she whispered.

 

"It's okay," Aika replied, "Mother's in a better place now. Besides, I've got Elder Brother with me!"

 

"That's right," Luffy-gami spoke up, "I'll always be here, Aika."

 

Aika smiled. At that moment, she hugged Luffy-gami, and the guardian deity returned her embrace with his own.

 

"Aww~!" everyone cooed.

 

"Thank you, Elder Brother."

 

"No prob."

 

And the festivities ensued. Everyone was having so much fun.

 

At that point, O-Nami went outside. She glanced up at the twinkling stars, admiring their beauty.

 

"Hey."

 

O-Nami turned to see Luffy-gami approach her.

 

"Hello, Luffy-gami." she greeted.

 

Luffy-gami stood next to her, looking at the sky.

 

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" O-Nami asked.

 

"Sure are," Luffy-gami answered, "heck, they're almost as gorgeous as you."

 

O-Nami smiled. "Thank you."

 

"Shishishi!"

 

O-Nami held his arm. "...Thank you," she whispered.

 

"...For what?" Luffy-gami asked.

 

"Coming into my life," O-Nami answered.

 

Luffy-gami smiled warmly at the Booted Puss Woman. "You're welcome."

 

O-Nami looked back up at the sky.

 

 _'Look at me, Bellemere,'_ she thought, _'I've found someone who makes me happy. I'm sure you'd like him.'_

 

"Hey!" Chopperemon called. "Lord Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi are here!"

 

"Who now?" Luffy-gami asked.

 

"The lords of Zou," O-Nami answered. "it's a country on the back of a giant elephant."

 

"Say what?!" Luffy-gami asked.

 

"Shocking, I know." O-Nami added. "Anyway, I'd better go greet them."

 

She stepped back into the castle to greet the two Zou Kings. Along with their two retainers, Pedro and Carrot.

 

"Hello, Duke Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi," greeted O-Nami, "And of course, you as well, Carrot and Pedro."

 

"Thank you, Lady O-Nami." Inuarashi replied with a courteous nod. "It is good to see you."

 

"And you as well," O-Nami smiled, "Thank you both for coming."

 

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Luffy-gami asked as he stood beside O-Nami.

 

At that point, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Pedro, and Carrot gasped.

 

"Lord Kami...!" said Nekomamushi. "What is he doing here?!"

 

"He and his sister are visiting," O-Nami answered, "As well as their dogs."

 

Blizzard-gami and Kumi barked, greeting the Minks.

 

"Astounding!" Inuarashi exclaimed.

 

 _"Thanks!"_ Blizzard and Kumi spoke.

 

Aika sat on her brother's shoulder.

 

"Hi." she greeted, raising her paw. "How are you?"

 

"Fine, thanks!" answered Carrot.

 

"Carrot," Pedro chided, "Show respect."

 

"Sorry." Carrot apologized, lowering her ears.

 

"Eh?" Aika muttered. "What is it?"

 

"Carrot tends to get a bit overzealous," answered Pedro.

 

"Oh." Aika replied. " _Sou ka._ "

 

"Anyway," O-Nami began, trying to change the subject, "please, come in! We're actually in the middle of a feast!"

 

"Is that right?" inquired Nekomamushi. "Are you sure there's enough room for us?"

 

"Of course there is!" O-Nami answered. "The more, the merrier!"

 

"Hooray!" Carrot cheered.

 

"Carrot," Pedro chided.

 

"Oh, it's all right," O-Nami assured, "it's a party. Go nuts!"

 

That's just what they did. Aika shared some of her food with Carrot. Bonekichi avoided Inuarashi, who was eyeing him hungrily.

 

"Yoho...!" Bonekichi whimpered.

 

"Relax, Bonekichi," O-Nami assured, "Duke Inuarashi won't eat you."

 

Inuarashi wiped his mouth, clearing his throat.

 

"Yes, what Lady O-Nami said." he confirmed.

 

Bonekichi gulped nervously. " _H-Hai..._ "

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy-gami laughed.

 

Aika giggled. "Funny," she spoke.

 

 _"You said it, sister!"_ Kumi concurred.

 

    At any rate, Nekomamushi helped himself to the lasagna. ...Yes, there was lasagna in the Edo Period. Stop asking questions. Just shut up and enjoy the story.

 

"How do you like the lasagna, Master Nekomamushi?" Sanji inquired.

 

"Delicious!" Nekomamushi answered. "This has to be the absolute best lasagna I've ever tasted!"

 

"That's Sanji for you," O-Nami smiled, "best chef in all the land."

 

"Yeah!" Aika added.

 

"Agreed!" Luffy-gami exclaimed. "Shishishishishi!"

 

    Anyway, after a while, the festivities began to die down. Aika and Kumi were sleeping next to Carrot. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were snoring on the floor. Pedro was snoozing next to Sanji. Chopperemon and Bonekichi were sleeping, back-to-back, and Blizzard-gami was sleeping right next to them.

 

The only ones who remained awake are Luffy-gami and O-Nami.

 

"My, what a wild party that was." the Booted Puss Woman noted.

 

"You can say that again," Luffy-gami concurred, holding her close, "and O-Nami?"

 

"Yes, Luffy-gami?" answered O-Nami. "What is it?"

 

"Thanks."

 

"What for?"

 

"...For coming into my life."

 

O-Nami's face flushed, but then she smiled warmly at the guardian deity.

 

"You're welcome." she responded. "And thank you for coming into mine."

 

Luffy-gami grinned at her. "No problem."

 

    O-Nami hugged Luffy-gami, who gently held her with just one arm. Aika, being the curious little wolf pup that she was, had one eye open to watch the happy pair, and she giggled quietly at the sight.

 

 _'I'm happy for Elder Brother.'_ she thought. _'Now he can be happy, too.'_

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing that color page...I _had_ to write a story based on it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if it's not to your liking.


End file.
